


Lover to Lover

by GirlDressedInBlack



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlDressedInBlack/pseuds/GirlDressedInBlack
Summary: The Mistress' whole life doesn't revolve around the Doctor and sometimes she really wishes they would learn that.
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Florence Collection





	Lover to Lover

The Mistress watches the tall person go, holding their gaze as long as she can with a pleading look which is returned fearful and betrayed. She watches, hands falling heavily to her sides as she clenches her fists and hangs her head.

"Don't you ever think in that stupid little head of yours about the fact that I have my own life without you?" She spits, hearts breaking as she tries not to replay over and over again the way with which they'd looked at her, horror coming over their expression and their whole body tensing.

"What are you talking about?" The Doctor mocks, "You didn't care about these people! You were probably trying to sell them some kind of immortality again- trying to build another army- trying to get my attention. Well you have it now!" He roars back, keeping his distance from her even as she looks up to glare at him, snarling through the tears.

"Not everything is about you!" She cries out. Her teeth are clenched so hard that she can feel the aching of her jaw already as she snaps again, "Not everything is about you!" Her voice breaks and she shivers with rage and pain.

That seems to get through to him somehow and through the blurring she can see his face drop.

There's silence.

"I've been seeing them for three regenerations now- on and off- they knew about the changing faces. They didn't care." Missy explains, feeling like she's wasting her breath but needing to tell him- needing him to know what he's done.

"They didn't know anything about the person you think I am. I never came close to anything like that when I was here with them." She sobs, unable to stop herself now.

The Doctor is silent so she speaks.

"They wouldn't have ever had to know about the things I've done- the people I've killed. I could have kept it from them- I could have stopped." The Mistress hisses as she wraps her arms around herself.

"But you couldn't stop for me?" The Doctor asks, voice small.

The Mistress huffs out a bitter laugh, the edges laced with tears.

"You don't want me to stop really. It works well for you- having an arch-nemesis to thwart- an old friend who could be so much more. You need me to be your foil, Doctor." She spits the truth at him and he recoils but says nothing so they stand there, still in the silence.

Then eventually.

"I need my friend back." He says softly, voice rasping over the words.

The Mistress' face crumples further and her arms wrap tighter around her own waist.

"I need mine too." She whispers.


End file.
